The present invention relates to polycarbonate compositions, and especially relates to polycarbonate compositions for use in data storage media.
Optical, magnetic and magneto-optic media are primary sources of high performance storage technology which enables high storage capacity coupled with a reasonable price per megabyte of storage. Areal density, typically expressed as billions of bits per square inch of disk surface area (gigabits per square inch (Gbits/in2)), is equivalent to the linear density (bits of information per inch of track) multiplied by the track density in tracks per inch. Improved areal density has been one of the key factors in the price reduction per megabyte, and further increases in areal density continue to be demanded by the industry.
In the area of optical storage, advances focus on access time, system volume, and competitive costing. Increasing areal density is being addressed by focusing on the diffraction limits of optics (using near-field optics), investigating three dimensional storage, investigating potential holographic recording methods and other techniques.
Polycarbonate data storage media has been employed in areas such as compact disks (CD) and recordable compact discs (e.g., CD-RW), and similar relatively low areal density devices, e.g. less than about 1 Gbits/in2, which are typically read-through devices requiring the employment of a good optical quality substrate having low birefringence, heat resistance, and moldability. Next generation storage media, however, are anticipated to possess more stringent specifications and tolerances on pit/groove replication, birefringence, and dimensional stability.
What is needed in the art are advances in polycarbonate compositions and/or moldabiltiy to birefringence, dimensional stability, and replications.
The present invention relates to a polycarbonate composition and a data storage media using the same. The polycarbonate composition comprises, based upon 100 pbw: about 50 to about 96 pbw of polycarbonate resin (A) having a weight average molecular weight (Mw) of about 14,000 atomic mass units (AMU) to about 40,000 AMU; about 4 pbw to about 30 pbw of polycarbonate resin (B) having a Mw of about 1,000 AMU to about 10,000 AMU; and 0 to about 20 pbw of polycarbonate resin (C) having a Mw of greater than about 23,000 AMU.
The data storage media comprises: a polycarbonate substrate comprising, based upon 100 pbw: about 50 to about 96 pbw of polycarbonate resin (A) having a Mw of about 12,000 AMU to about 40,000 AMU, about 4 pbw to about 30 pbw of polycarbonate resin (B) having a Mw of about 1,000 AMU to about 14,000 AMU; and about 0 to about 20 pbw of polycarbonate resin (C) having a Mw of greater than about 23,000 AMU; and a data storage layer disposed on at least one side of said substrate.
The present invention relates to a polycarbonate composition and a storage media substrate comprising the same. The polycarbonate composition comprises, based upon 100 parts by weight (pbw): about 50 to about 96 pbw polycarbonate resin (A), with about 75 to about 96 pbw preferred, and about 84 to about 92 pbw most preferred, wherein polycarbonate resin (A) has a weight average molecular weight (Mw) of about 12,000 AMU to about 40,000 AMU, with about 14,000 AMU to about 20,000 AMU preferred; about 4 pbw to about 30 pbw of polycarbonate resin (B), with about 4 to about 15 pbw preferred, and about 8 pbw to about 12 pbw especially preferred, wherein polycarbonate resin (B) has a Mw of about 1,000 AMU to about 14,000 AMU, with about 5,000 AMU to about 10,000 AMU preferred; and 0 to about 20 pbw of polycarbonate resin (C), with about 0.05 to about 10 pbw preferred, and about 0.1 to about 4 pbw especially preferred, wherein polycarbonate resin (C) has a Mw of greater than about 23,000 AMU, with about 23,000 AMU to about 125,000 AMU preferred.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cpolycarbonatexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpolycarbonate compositionxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9ccomposition comprising aromatic carbonate chain unitsxe2x80x9d includes compositions having structural units of the formula (I): 
in which at least about 60 percent of the total number of R1 groups are aromatic organic radicals and the balance thereof are aliphatic, alicyclic, or aromatic radicals. Preferably, R1 is an aromatic organic radical and, more preferably, a radical of the formula (II):
xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Y1xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
wherein each of A1 and A2 is a monocyclic divalent aryl radical and Y1 is a bridging radical having one or two atoms which separate A1 from A2. In an exemplary embodiment, one atom separates A1 from A2. Illustrative, non-limiting examples of radicals of this type are xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, methylene, cyclohexyl-methylene, 2-[2,2,1]-bicycloheptylidene, ethylidene, isopropylidene, neopentylidene, cyclohexylidene, cyclopentadecylidene, cyclododecylidene, and adamantylidene. The bridging radical Y1 can be a hydrocarbon group or a saturated hydrocarbon group such as methylene, cyclohexylidene or isopropylidene.
Polycarbonates can be produced by the interfacial reaction of dihydroxy compounds in which only one atom separates A1 and A2. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdihydroxy compoundxe2x80x9d includes, for example, bisphenol compounds having general formula (III) as follows: 
wherein Ra and Rb each represent a halogen atom or a monovalent hydrocarbon group and may be the same or different; p and q are each independently integers from 0 to 4; and Xa represents one of the groups of formula (IV): 
wherein Rc and Rd each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a monovalent linear or cyclic hydrocarbon group and Re is a divalent hydrocarbon group.
Some illustrative, non-limiting examples of suitable dihydroxy compounds include the dihydroxy-substituted aromatic hydrocarbons disclosed by name or formula (generic or specific) in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,438, which is incorporated herein by reference. A nonexclusive list of specific examples of the types of bisphenol compounds that may be represented by formula (III) includes the following: 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)methane; 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane; 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (hereinafter xe2x80x9cbisphenol Axe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBPAxe2x80x9d); 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)butane; 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)octane; 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane; 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)n-butane; bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)phenylmethane; 2,2-bis(4-hydroxy-1-methylphenyl)propane; 1,1-bis(4-hydroxy-t-butylphenyl)propane; bis(hydroxyaryl)alkanes such as 2,2-bis(4-hydroxy-3-bromophenyl)propane; 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclopentane; and bis(hydroxyaryl)cycloalkanes such as 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane; and the like as well as combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing. Preferred polycarbonates are based on bisphenol A, in which each of A1 and A2 is p-phenylene and Y1 is isopropylidene.
In addition to the polycarbonate, the composition may optionally include various additives ordinarily incorporated in resin compositions of this type. Such additives may include antioxidants, heat stabilizers, antistatic agents, mold releasing agents (pentaerythritol tetrastearate; glycerol monstearate, and the like), and the like, and combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing. For example, about 0.01 to about 0.1 pbw of a heat stabilizer; about 0.01 to about 0.2 pbw of an antistatic agent; about 0.1 to about 1 pbw of a mold releasing agent. The above amounts of the additives are based on 100 pbw of the polycarbonate resin.
Some possible antioxidants include, for example, organophosphites, for example, tris(nonyl-phenyl)phosphite, tris(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphite, bis(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite and the like; alkylated monophenols, polyphenols and alkylated reaction products of polyphenols with dienes, such as, for example, tetrakis[methylene(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate)]methane, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate octadecyl, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl phosphite, and the like; butylated reaction products of para-cresol and dicyclopentadiene; alkylated hydroquinones; hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers; alkylidene-bisphenols; benzyl compounds; esters of beta-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols; esters of beta-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols; esters of thioalkyl or thioaryl compounds, such as, for example, distearylthiopropionate, dilaurylthiopropionate, ditridecylthiodipropionate, and the like; amides of beta-(3,5-di-tert-butyl4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid; and the like, as well as combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing.
Other potential additives which may be employed comprise: UV absorbers; stabilizers such as light and thermal stabilizers (e.g., acidic phosphorous-based compounds); hindered phenols; zinc oxide and/or zinc sulfide particles; lubricants (mineral oil, and the like), plasticizers, dyes (quinines, azobenzenes, and the like);; anti-static agents (tetra alkylammonium benzene sulfonate salts, tetra alkylphosphonium benzene sulfonate salts, and the like); among others, as well as combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing.
Data storage media using this polycarbonate composition can be produced by first forming the polycarbonate composition using a conventional reaction vessel capable of adequately mixing the various components, such as a single or twin screw extruder, kneader, or the like. The components can either be premixed (e.g., in a pellet or powder form) and simultaneously fed through a hopper into the extruder, two of the different Mw polycarbonates can be introduced to the extruder and melted prior to the addition of the third Mw polycarbonate, or they can be fed individually where the first Mw polycarbonate resin introduced is melted before the introductions of another Mw polycarbonate resin. The extruder should be maintained at a sufficiently high temperature to melt the polycarbonates without causing decomposition thereof. Temperatures of about 220xc2x0 C. to about 360xc2x0 C. can be used, with about 260xc2x0 C. to about 320xc2x0 C. preferred. Similarly, the residence time in the extruder should be controlled to minimize decomposition. Residence times of up to about 2 minutes (min) or more can be employed, with up to about 1.5 min preferred, and up to about 1 min especially preferred.
Prior to extrusion into the desired form (typically pellets, sheet, web, or the like) the mixture can optionally be filtered, such as by melt filtering and/or the use of a screen pack, or the like, to remove undesirable contaminants or decomposition products.
Once the polycarbonate composition has been produced, it can be formed into the data storage media, or any other desired article (films, lenses, sheets, etc.) using various molding and processing techniques. Possible molding techniques include injection molding, film casting, extrusion, press molding, blow molding, and the like. If the composition is employed as a data storage media, for example, additional processing such as electroplating, coating techniques (spin coating, spray coating, vapor deposition, screen printing, painting, dipping, and the like), lamination, sputtering, and combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing, among others conventionally known in the art, may be employed to dispose desired layers on the polycarbonate substrate.
An example of a polycarbonate data storage media comprises an injection molded polycarbonate substrate which may optionally comprise a hollow (bubbles, cavity, and the like) or filled (metal, plastics, glass, ceramic, etc., in various forms such as fibers, spheres, etc.) core. Disposed on the substrate are various layers including: a data layer, dielectric layer(s), a reflective layer, and/or a protective layer. These layers comprise conventional materials and are disposed in accordance with the type of media produced. For example, for a first surface media, the layers may be protective layer, dielectric layer, data storage layer, dielectric layer, and then the reflective layer disposed in contact with the substrate, while for an optical media the layers may be protective layer, reflective layer, dielectric layer, and data storage layer, with a subsequent dielectric layer in contact with the substrate.
The data storage layer(s) may comprise any material capable of storing retrievable data, such as an optical layer, magnetic layer, or a magneto-optic layer, having a thickness of up to about 600 xc3x85, with a thickness up to about 300 xc3x85 preferred. Possible data storage layers include, but are not limited to, oxides (such as silicone oxide), rare earth elementxe2x80x94transition metal alloy, nickel, cobalt, chromium, tantalum, platinum, terbium, gadolinium, iron, boron, others, and alloys and combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing, organic dye (e.g., cyanine or phthalocyanine type dyes), and inorganic phase change compounds (e.g., TeSeSn or InAgSb).
The protective layer(s), which protect against dust, oils, and other contaminants, can have a thickness of greater than about 100xcexc to less than about 10 xc3x85, with a thickness of about 300 xc3x85 or less preferred in some embodiments, and a thickness of about 100 xc3x85 or less especially preferred. The thickness of the protective layer(s) is usually determined, at least in part, by the type of read/write mechanism employed, e.g., magnetic, optic, or magneto-optic. Possible protective layers include anti-corrosive materials such as nitrides (e.g., silicon nitrides and aluminum nitrides, among others), carbides (e.g., silicon carbide and others), oxides (e.g., silicon dioxide and others), polymeric materials (e.g., polyacrylates or polycarbonates), carbon film (diamond, diamond-like carbon, etc.), among others, and combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing.
The dielectric layer(s), which are disposed on one or both sides of the data storage layer and are often employed as heat controllers, can typically have a thickness of up to or exceeding about 1,000 xc3x85 and as low as about 200 xc3x85. Possible dielectric layers include nitrides (e.g., silicon nitride, aluminum nitride, and others); oxides (e.g., aluminum oxide); carbides (e.g., silicon carbide); and combinations comprising at least one of the foregoing, among other materials compatible within the environment and preferably, not reactive with the surrounding layers.
The reflective layer(s) should have a sufficient thickness to reflect a sufficient amount of energy to enable data retrieval. Typically the reflective layer(s) can have a thickness of up to about 700 xc3x85, with a thickness of about 300 xc3x85 to about 600 xc3x85 generally preferred. Possible reflective layers include any material capable of reflecting the particular energy field, including metals (e.g., aluminum, silver, gold, titanium, and alloys and mixtures comprising at least one of the foregoing, and others). In addition to the data storage layer(s), dielectric layer(s), protective layer(s) and reflective layer(s), other layers can be employed such as lubrication layer and others. Useful lubricants include fluoro compounds, especially fluoro oils and greases, and the like.